The Hidden Owl
by OwltheWin
Summary: This is about a young apprentice, destined for great things! Young Owlkit must fight through life, through hard ships, broken hearts, and the grief of death. Watch him grow strong! Watch him rule the forest!
1. Allegiances

**These are the alligiences, I will get the story up as soon as Possible!**

**_Serpentclan_**

**Leader**: Maplestar- a wise lithe brown tabby tom with grey eyes

Apprentice: Owlpaw

**Deputy**: Orangefur- a bright orange she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Shrewpaw

**Healer**: Pebblefur- a dark grey tom with bright amber eyes

**Warriors**: Lizardfur- a grey spiky furred tom

Apprentice: Pinepaw

Sparrowbeak- Muscular dark brown tabby tom with white paws and chest

Apprentice: Wolfpaw

Thornfang: a spotted brown cat with long fangs.

Apprentice: Snakepaw

Ravenwing- a pure black tom with yellow eyes.

Mouseheart- a timid mousey colored she-cat

Icepelt- an icy white she-cat with blue eyes

Skunkstripe- a black tom with a white stripe down his back

Apprentice: Lionpaw

Deerstep- a sandy colored she-cat

**Apprentices**: Snakepaw- a pale orange tabby she-cat

Lionpaw- a golden tabby tom

Wolfpaw- a dark grey tom with a white chest

Owlpaw –a dark ginger tabby tom with sly green eyes, and rouge-ish with a battle torn body, even though young.

Pinepaw –Clever black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Shrewpaw –Sinister dark grey tom cat, with greenish amber eyes.

**Queens: **Sandtail- a pale ginger cat Kits: Pinepaw, Owlpaw, and Shrewpaw

Foxpelt- a russet colored cat, tip of her tail is white **Kits**: Lizardkit, and Criketkit.

**Elders: **Scarface- an old tom with a brutally scared face and black fur

Lostfang- a light grey she-cat with one fang and is practically blind and deaf, oldest she-cat in the clan

Fogpelt -a small black and white tom

**_Darkclan_**

**Leader**: Bogstar- a grey tom with interesting darker grey stripe patterns.

**Deputy**: Froglegs- a brown tabby tom with long legs

**Healer**: Ambereye- a black she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Snowpaw

**Warriors**: Rockpelt- a cruel grey tom

Ashtail- a white she-cat with a grey tail

Apprentice, Redpaw

Fawnpelt- a light brown she-cat

**Queens**: Heronfeather- a white she-cat with grey spots and blue eyes

**Elders**: Lizardscale- a black and white blind cat, former Healer

**_Mistclan_**

**Leader**: Silverstar- a young light grey she-cat with clear blue eyes

**Deputy**: Reedtail- a brown tabby tom with a long tail and blue eyes

**Healer:** Bentear –Large spotted she-cat, with a bent ear

**Warriors:** Firebird –a dark ginger tabby tom

Apprentice, Cloudpaw

Minnowscale –A dark silver she-cat

Fishsplash –Black tom

**Queens: **-Mallowbud –Long haired white cat Kits: Bonekit, and Splashkit

**Elders: **Dawnflower–Very old pale tabby she-cat

**_Moonclan_**

**Leader**: Windstar- a wiry brown tom, with dark golden eyes

**Deputy:** Harefoot –sleek, brown tabby tom with long legs

**Healer:** Kestrelfeather -thin white she-cat with a grey face and tail

**Warriors:** Buzzardeyes –orange and white tom

Smokeshade –light grey tomcat

Apprentice: Hawkpaw- a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:** Tansyflower –golden she-cat

**Elders:** Crowface –Smokey grey tom

**_Firepack_**

**Leader: **Cougar –mighty bracken colored wolf with muddy brown eyes

**Deputy:** Blizzard –magnificent snow white male wolf with blue eyes

**Fighters:** Vice –Huge pure black wolf with yellow eyes

Dawn –Sweet looking honey brown she-wolf

Thornhowl –Growly bracken colored male

Minnow –Shy light grey she-wolf

**Learners:** Snake –moody pitch black male with blind cloudy blue eyes

Flamejumper –Perky fiery red male wolf with long legs

**Pup-mothers:** Ice –older pure white she-wolf mother of Rock and Badger

**Pups:** Timber –spunky young bracken colored she-wolf

Rock –new born dark grey male wolf

Badger –new born light brown male wolf

**_Other Animals_**

Dusk –The noble great horned owl; the Starwatcher


	2. Introduction and Prologe

Serpentclan

**Introduction**

A Once beautiful she-cat sat in the warm elders den with some den-mates. Her once radiant light golden fur dull with age, only her memorizing eyes had a defiant sparkle to them. A group of kits huddled around her, this was Sunpool. The great, great, great grand kit of the Owlcat. She had always wished to meet him, but her time was near done. Her blue eyes gazed slowly at the eager kits, even her own kits had come for the story. Longlegs, Rainmist, Woodworm, and Moonsnow sat with the energetic little kits, as they tried to control them. Sunpool's kind gaze gently silenced the young kits.

"I'm going to tell you a story my little kits" Sunpool's voice calmed them, but they all seemed excited that their favorite elder was going to tell a tale. "It's quite a long story, but I think you will be able to hear it"

"Mother, witch story is this one?" Asked Woodworm with curiosity in his voice, probably speaking all of their thoughts.

"I am telling a story none have heard from me, but I feel it is time to pass on this knowledge. I am telling the story of the Owlcat of Ancient!"

Every cat born had heard of the mighty cat but none had every lived long enough to have known him. But everyone knew that Sunpool had, had a special connection with her spirit cats. The Owlcat was regarded for his kind deeds and heart.

"I haven't heard this one! I would love to know about the Owlcat" meowed Longlegs excitedly

"My mommy says he was the wisest and most powerful cat ever!" piped up a small russet colored she-kit.

"I will tell you all, my little ones now let me think and talk, for my old memory takes time to think, but it al started with a prophecy. "

With that said the elderly she-cat began to tell the tale…

Prologue

The chilling breezes of leaf-bare sang their silent song as they weaved between the trees of Serpentclan. But the forest was unknown to the lone leader sitting at the base of the Owltree. It was a mystery to him, why he was here. But for some reason he felt there was a purpose to wait.

This was Maplestar, wise leader of the clan Serpentclan. His face was stern, but caring shone in his grey eyes. The quiet breeze ruffled his fur and he gave a small shiver. A booming laugh was heard, from the depths of the endless forest. He stood up quickly for one so old; the laughing continued but came closer.

A large wolf appeared almost out of nowhere. His black pelt blended soundly with the shadows that he hid in. This wolf was known for his cruelty to those smaller then him and his laughter. He always seemed to be in a good mood, but looks could be deceiving. This was Raggedstar the rouge.

Maplestar narrowed his eyes at Raggedstar with dislike; he had ended many animals' lives.

Raggedstar stopped laughing to look at his opponent, "Getting older, Maplestar?" he jeered "Can't take the cold?"

The leader growled.

The wolf's cheer vanished from sight as he went onto a more pressing matter. "I'm not here to stop in chat, old one. But to share something with you, important." He stalked over to the cat, and raised his head the give a sharp howl.

Maplestar flattened his ears back, but the howl was heard in the darkness. A Tawny Owl flew from its tree and swooped down onto the back of Raggedstar.

It was large with large round yellow eyes, and sharp piercing talons. It had its wings folded behind its back, but silver glittered on its feathers telling Maplestar this was no normal owl.

Raggedstar looked at the owl and turned to Maplestar "This is Dusk, watcher owl of the stars. I and he have come to tell you of a prophecy."

Raggedstar began:

The owl will find his spirit from within and master it

With the Hawk at his side, he will defeat many

But befriend others

The owl shall hunt down the evil from the forest

Destroy it always with the Hawk at his side

For the hawk brings him strength courage

He will defeat the greatest evil, but die an honorable death

With his hawk at his side

Raggedstar paused for a moment.

With cunning, an speed and caring

The owl shall be known

As one thing….a hero

Without another word they both disappeared, but in their place was an image of a small kit curled up near his mother, sleeping soundly. His rugged ginger fur stood out between his siblings darker pelts.

Maplestar looked in confusion but he awoke from his dream.

He looked around not sure were he was, but he remembered. He had decided to sleep away from the large camp to sleep under the stars by the river.

Maplestar could hear the fast following river rush by, a splash from a fish echoed in the silent night. Even the prey's foot steps seemed to call out. Maplestar stood, and thought hard and remembered the little kit next to its mother. An owl hooted overhead, making Maplestar return to earth.

With a prophecy put on his shoulders his slowly started to return to camp.


	3. Chapter 1: The Begining

Serpentclan

Chapter 1

A small ginger kit was just awaking from a long deep slumber. His heavy eye lids slowly opened against the blaze of the morning sun. Crimson light bled into the clouds, putting together a beautiful array of colors that shimmered and shined. This little ginger kit was Owlkit. A very energetic young kit, always ready to get into mischief!

Seeing the bright sunrise, Owlkit jumped up excitedly. His mother Sandtail was curled up a small distance away. Her sides gently rising and falling. His other two siblings, Pinekit and Shrewkit, slept soundly unaware that their brother was about to disturb the peace of Serpentclan camp. Even the other resident, Foxpelt, a dark russet she-cat and her two kits, were always early risers. Today, Cricketkit, Lizardkit and their mother seemed to have decided to sleep in. With no Queen to put him right, Owlkit sought his chance and dashed out of the nursery into the warm sunlight. But a chilly breeze descended from the hills in the back round made Owlkit shiver.

Two warriors were posted at the main entrance, Skunkstripe and his mate Icepelt. Everything was silent in the calm morning. Lizardfur sat grooming himself in the weak sun, but his spiky grey fur never laid flat. Owlkit trotted into the middle of the camp, he glanced at a solid stone cave with a branch laid top. He came to the apprentices den. This was where Owlkit wanted to be welcome, but he was only a kit. Owlkit perked his ears to catch the morning sounds.

He heard the pounding of heavy feet on a dewy ground. Wind rustled the forest into wakefulness; the Evening patrol was on there way home. Owlkit had always wanted to spend a night out on patrol, seeing the night sights. Fresh scents of the wild forest, flooded over him, as well as the smell of prey.

Owlkit knew they were coming; he dashed toward the nursery, his paws making no sound to awake them. Almost at once, Owlkit jumped onto Pinekit's side. She gave a loud grunt at the sudden impact. Pinekit gave a playful hiss as she figured out it was Owlkit.

"The patrols are arriving sleepy head! They got fresh kill" he mewed excitedly

"The patrols not back you stupid furball." Meowed Pinekit

"It's here just wait." Insisted Owlkit, just moments later the Evening Patrol burst through the entrance, with the scents of the forest with them. "Told you so."

Pinekit rolled her eyes, at her rambunctious brother.

Owlkit gave a friendly whack to the side of the head before returning to his playing outside. Owlkit was quick to get under the warriors feet, asking what was out there. Also what they had seen heard and found while patrolling the borders. But Owlkit quickly lost interest as he saw the prey dropped into the Foodpile. He rushed over to it for the freshest catch, and first pick. He checked every piece before choosing one, making everyone else wait.

Seeing that this feet was accomplished he began to feel full of himself and grabbed a fat large wood mouse and began marching toward Pinekit with head held high. He began strutting over toward his sister, with his long orange tail straight in the air. A small rock stood in his path, with his eyes closed. Owlpaw tripped head over tail, the fat Wood Mouse went flying through the chilled air.

It landed right in between his sisters ears on his sister's head. Then Shrewkit came charging over to his siblings, amber eyes flaring with uncontrolled anger. Pinekit shook the mouse from her head, to make sure Shrewkit didn't see it. Shrewkit was cruel and never forgets anything a cat did that embarrassed them.

Owlkit staggered onto unsure feet, he glanced at Shrewkit as he began to charge toward them. Unsheathing his claws for traction, he began to dash toward the charging Shrewkit. He kicked up and pounced onto Shrewkit's back. Owlkit giggled like a little kit at this, but Shrewkit was not amused. He struggled away from his bother, and faced them his amber eyes slightly glaring at Owlkit.

"Why didn't you wake me Owlkit?" demanded Shrewkit, his grey fur starting to bristle

"Temper, temper Shrewkit, I didn't wake you cause you need all the beauty sleep you can get." Meowed Owlkit, he started to snigger

Shrewkit flicked his tail crossly and marched to the mouse at Pinekit's feet and took it. Quietly he moved back into the nursery as he started to eat. Owlkit returned to the Foodpile and took a scrawny vole.

"Do you want to share this one Pinekit?" asked Owlkit with a mouthful of vole, it was a bit stringy but he was hungry.

"Okay, let's go to that sunny patch over there," she walked over to a warm clump of grass and lay down. "You should really not pick on Shrewkit, Owlkit it's not nice even if he's the smallest." She whispered when Owlkit got closer.

"I'm sorry Pinekit, but it can be fun to pick on a younger brother." Said Owlkit as he sat down beside her.

Pinekit sighed and took a bite of the vole, Owlkit took a bite as she finished. The vole was small and underfeed, it took few bites to finish it. Owlkit smelled the air; it was as fresh as always but with just a bit colder.

_Leaf-bare must be coming. _He thought, Owlkit fluffed up his dark orange fur. The young kit walked back to the nursery where it was always warm. A sharp breeze was blowing through, a small hole in the bramble walls beamed with sunlight. Owlkit ignored it, for it was never his job to fix things. As he entered, Owlkit spotted his mother; Sandtail was slowly grooming her pale fur.

Owlkit gave a purr of greeting

Sandtail gently groomed his soft kitten fur "You really shouldn't mess with are warriors, Owlkit. When you become a warrior you won't like a little kit crawling under your feet." She scolded his gently

Owlkit didn't seem fazed and rubbed against her legs "When I'm a warrior I'm going to let all the kits go out into the forest when they want, and I'll do it!"

Sandtail just smiled and licked his between the ears, the Queen trotted out of the Nursery to fetch herself some prey.

Owlkit watched her leave and he was left alone with his own thought. He always wanted to be leader of Serpentclan, but he had to wait his turn. Maplestar was leader, he was wise and always alert. He had light grey eyes that could stare down any cat. He had silver around his muzzle from moons of service to his clan. But he was always kind and a fierce fighter.

But he was getting older, and a large adder had already taken a life away from Maplestar as it was killed. Owlkit admired him; he was so brave and noble what cat wouldn't like him. He yawned and stretched the morning was almost over and he needed a cat nap. Owlkit curled up into a ball and fell straight to sleep, thinking of being a leader.

Owlkit opened his dark green eyes slowly the sleep had given him more energy. As his vision became clearer he was looking into a pair of cold amber eyes, Owlkit jumped back in surprise and gave a small squeal of alarm. His brother, Shrewkit was staring him straight in the face, which always glowed with ambition. Owlstar gave a low growl of hate; the ginger kit tackled his smaller brother. Shrewkit was faster and dodged to the side, laughing. His laugh was cruel, and only used when he saw pain.

Owlkit stared at his with frustration, he narrowed his eyes to slits, unhappy that he had lost, and Shrewkit got the chance to humiliate him. The defeated kit stomped grumpily out of the nursery into the fresh air. It cleared his senses to be out; the light winds soothed him, and relived him of his anger. Owlkit gazed around the clearing, Pinekit was stalking a Grasshopper. Lizardfur was yawning; he shook the sand from his dark grey pelt. The warrior dens always were coated with sand that proved to be comfortable during New-leaf. The senior warrior, walked over to join Foxpelt, which had awakened. They began grooming each other and sharing the morning news, also known as Sharing Tongues. Over under Mighty Oak, Orangefur lay in the shade with her daughter Snakepaw. Lionpaw and Wolfpaw were wrestling near the apprentice den, the sand scattered like mice. Owlkit felt envy claw as his belly, he wanted to become an apprentice dearly! But he had to wait.

But soon he would be joining them; he wanted to battle train with the warriors! Hunt in the forest, and fighting off other clans. For all the clans were at war, no camp was safe from the fox-hearted Darkclan. They would kill any cat that got in their way. Mistclan was not as big of a worry; they grew fat from the bountiful river that ran through the misty hollows that they lived in. Moonclan were night hunters, they killed in the moonlit skies. Pelts glowing silver under the glowing moon.

Owlkit's fur prickled with excitement, he couldn't wait to be fighting with his clan mates!

Suddenly Owlkit's ears stood on end, his fur began to bristle. The rapid pounding of terrified paws rippled across the ground. His eyes grew wide, of fear of what could have happened.

"Pinekit, cats, they're coming and they're scared!" murmured Owlkit

Pinekit looked over to her wide eyed brother, "W-what do you mean?"

"I can hear terrified paw steps rushing toward camp, something as gone wrong."

"Should we tell Pebblefur?" She asked weakly

Owlkit looked at her, his green eyes ablaze with fear for the scared cats. "No need to tell them they're here." He meowed softly

Finally Pinekit heard the rushed paw steps, and so did every other cat in the camp. A sharp yowl pierced the air, as a wounded cat dragged its self into the camp. It was Mouseheart, her paws were bleeding badly. The young cat was gasping for air.

"Darkclan attacked" She finally gasped "To many! At the border"

With her final words she collapsed from the strain. The clearing was silent; in tell Maplestar came out from his den "Get Pebblefur!" He ordered "Orangefur, Lizardfur, Icepelt, Lionpaw, and Snakepaw! Go to the Darkclan border!"

Owlkit watched them fulfill their leaders orders, before thinking Owlkit ran to Orangefur "Can I come?!" He asked with big eyes "I'm almost an apprentice!"

The deputy looked straight at him "Almost is not enough, return to the nursery!" She growled

His ears flattened against his head, he had never heard Orangefur so serious. Owlkit knew he shouldn't have asked in the first place, he would've been torn to pieces by the much larger, viscous Darkclan cats.

The kit shrunk back and slinked into the safety of the nursery, his mother was sitting near the entrance. Her fur standing on end, tail twitching worriedly.

Owlkit looked into the faces of the warriors going out to battle, fear clouded their eyes. It interested him, made him think. His sinister, sly mind liked it, he would welcome all fear.

The young cat looked at her with concern, his own father Lionfire had been killed by Darkclan. Owlkit still wished he was around to watch his become an apprentice. Then later become a warrior. His barley remembered his dad, but even so he missed him dearly.

Owlkit lay down by Sandtail's feet, he gently licked her. His mother looked down at him and forced a smile onto he worried face.

Owlkit noticed that Maplestar was still staring at where his warriors had left for battle. Eyes glazed over, he began to walk towards Maplestar, to the dismay of Sandtail, who had started licking him. He looked straight at him, and what he said seemed to have surprised him a bit.

"There going to be ok Maplestar" He meowed, it surprised himself a bit too.

Maplestar raised an eye brow his curiosity, but he couldn't help smiling at the little kit "Your right Owlkit they will be fine" with that said he started toward his own den.

The kit sat, his mind racing, was his brave leader worried for his clan mates, over a border fight. This confused for a long time, but he let it go. The sun was beginning to sink in the horizon; a screech split the silent air. Every cat in camp seemed to flinch and look towards the entrance, no one was there.

Border fights were dangerous but never had they ever lasted this long. Everyone was anxious, something wasn't right. With the last wisps of light began to disappear with the sun, most cats began to head in. Tails twitching with worry. Owlkit was one of them that worried about his clan mates, he didn't know why, but he did.


	4. Chapter 2: The Owl

Serpentclan

Chapter 2

The ginger kit's eyes opened to be greeted with beams of pale moonlight that glowed through bramble nursery. Everything was illuminated by it, except for Shrewkit that slept in a shadow, far from his siblings. It didn't surprise Owlpaw in the least.

For reasons unknown to him he had the strong urge to go and wander into the forest. Dangers lurked in every shadow that shifted into wicked images, cat eating wolves wandered the moonlit forest. Yellow eyed owls silently flew over head. No where was safe at night, but the strange feeling gnawed at his mind to go out into the forest.

His green eyes shifted to his sleeping kin, they would never now. He would only be out for a small amount of time; crouching low like hunting a mouse he dug a small hole in the side of the Nursery.

The sound of scratching claws seemed to awake, Pinekit. Her Black and white head slowly rose; stretching out her legs there was no warm body of Owlkit.

Owlkit froze in mid-scratch trying to stay hidden but nothing could get past, Pinekit's keen amber eyes. Her glowing eyes locked onto Owlkit's hunkered over figure.

"Where are you going?" asked Pinekit in a whisper, narrowing her eyes.

He hesitated "Um, to get some fresh air!" Owlkit mewed in a under tone _Yeah in the forest., _He added to himself.

"Well, if that's true, I will come with you!" The crafty she-cat mewed getting to her paws.

"Err; I can go alone, really Pinekit,"

Pinekit gave him a serious look. "You had other plans, Owlkit." She growled.

His dark gaze lowered "I have this feeling that I must go out into the forest…" He whispered.

"What! You can't do that! It's against the warrior code!" Pinekit hissed her voice rising.

"Shh! Keep your voice down! No one will know!" He mewed reassuring her,

His sister came closer to him, an odd expression on her face. It was mixed with fear, and worry "Do you not know what lives out there?" She whispered fearfully, "Wolves, Owls, Foxes, and Badgers! All won't hesitate to eat a Kit! There might even be a bear out there!"

Owlkit nodded solemnly, his ears pressed against his skull.

Pinekit sighed, "I can't let you go out there alone. If you were eaten, no one would know and there would be panic!"

Owlkit came to his senses, "No! I will be fine! I can see better in the dark, please I don't want you hurt!"

His sister shook her head, "I'm going, but leaving Shrewkit here."

Owlkit didn't object.

"Owlkit we should be back before sunrise!"

He nodded and clawed at the hole, and the kit squeezed himself through the hole. Pinekit followed close behind. The young cat seemed to know what to do, ducking under the barrier he was welcomed by a pleasant forest smell.

He crouched low and smelled the air, it was fresh and clear.

Crickets sang, leaves crunched under the paws of the two siblings. Pinekit's long tail brushed the dead leave, making a defiant rustling sound. Owlkit ventured deeper into the woods, taking cover in lush bushes, but avoiding the fresh tracks of wolves.

The ginger kit froze in his tracks, Pinekit copied him. Swiveling his keen ears he focused on a single point.

"Some cat is watching us." He whispered through his teeth.

Pinekit let a small whimper escape her mouth, amber eyes glazed with fear.

All his senses went wild, trying to find the unknown thing; finally a small rustle gave away the place. Sitting back on his haunches, he leaped onto the thing. It gave a loud squeal and fought back, but it was small and weak.

With a low snarl he realized who it was, eyes bright with fury.

"Shrewkit! You piece of fox-dung!" Owlkit snarled. "Why did you sneak up on us!?"

Pinekit grimaced at his rude language but said nothing; Shrewkit just stared at Owlkit with hateful eyes. "You're in the forest, against the rules. And you drag our sister into this! You demon cat!"

Owlkit backed up, eyes lowering; he looked guilty "I am not like that! I needed to come out here..."

Shrewkit snorted and lifted his nose; he shielded Pinekit with himself "Oh, so you just wanted to attack me!"

"No! You snuck up on us!"

Shrewkit shrugged, "It won't matter; I am going to tell Maplestar."

He started in the direction of the camp, Owlkit just stood there. "Be that way then!" He growled at them "I will know the forest better then either of you!"

With determination he began padding into the shadows, but something wasn't right. He scraped the cold ground with his sharp claws, lifting his nose high he scented the air. A strong stench filled his lungs; he realized immediately what it was. _Wolves!_

Owlkit rushed out of the shadows, Shrewkit and Pinekit were just beginning to disappear from sight, and the ginger cat ran toward them.

"Pinekit! Shrewkit! You need to climb a tree!"

Both of his siblings gave him strange looks, of why? Then he figured they hadn't noticed the stench of wolves. He couldn't wait for them to figure it out, by then it would be too late.

"Well, like for a game! I want to make it up to you! The first one to that branch," He pointed to a leafy branch about three fox lengths up the tree, "Will win!"

They both seemed to like this idea, and grinned. His siblings rushed to the tree and grappled the sides with their claws. Owlkit leaped up, and was faster then both of them. Finally what after seemed like moons he reached the branch. But Shrewkit had fallen behind, the agonizing sound of heavy wolf paws echoed in the silent wood.

Owlkit leaped down from the tree, and then the blunt muzzle of a wolf shoved its way from the undergrowth. A low snarl rumbled in its throat, Owlkit yelped in fear and scrambled backward.

"Shrewkit! Get your useless hide up that tree!"

The large bracken colored male wolf snapped at Owlkit. Deadly jaws coming within a mouse length of his flesh. Another wolf showed its self, a very small pup, no bigger then Owlkit himself. But with teeth bared the pup lunged at Owlkit, its swift jaws snapped at him, ever coming closer.

Shrewkit wailed, and scurried up the tree as quick as his little paws would climb. Wolves howled with excitement at the fresh cat. The larger of the wolves was none other then Cougar, leader if Firepack. His muscular figure frightened the ginger kit even more.

Owlkit was weaving backwards, but seeing Shrewkit up the tree he mad a mad dash for the tree. The hunters chased close behind, he felt their hot breath on his fur. Glancing over his should he saw them closing in, barely a tail length away from the tree. Black glinted talons of a Great Horned Owl scooped Owlkit from the ground.

Thorn sharp claws dug deep into his flesh, the little kit fought to stay conscious with the pain digging at his soul. But a thin wail called to him, eyes opened wide he saw a blurry black and white shape plunge into the mass of wolves.

"Noo!" Pinekit shrieked as the Owl swooped up into the sky, with eyes as round as the moon, Owlkit watch as his sister was attacked by ravenous wolves.

Owlkit was struggling as talons pierced his skin making his body sear with pain. His struggling became weaker and the owl felt this and glided carelessly back into his hollow. Even though weak tired and hurt, Owlkit was still alive. But no kit ever escaped the talons of an owl.

The owl placed him on some soft bedding, made of downy feathers, and did something no cat would expect. With the dark yellow eyes, gazing at him.

"Are you Owlkit?" Hooted the owl in a whisper.

Owlkit couldn't believe his ears an owl was talking to him. "Yes." He meowed trying to sound defiant with the wise eyes on him.

"Good," he hooted seeming quite pleased, "I'm Dusk if you must know."

"But I didn't ask." He meowed nervously.

"It doesn't matter now that I've told you." He hooted impatiently.

Owlkit nodded, he stared slack-jawed at the talking owl.

The Owl came closer to him; he extended a foot with razor sharp talons and touched the needle sharp point to his thigh. His whole body jolted with pain, he gritted his teeth. He let out a small squeak of pain. The owl grabed him in his feet again. Owlkit didn't have any energy left to fight back; he hung limply from the thick claws. Dusked soared closer to Serpentclan camp, it dropped him.

He plummeted to the ground with a menacing _thud!! _And every thing went black.

He opened his eyes his whole body ached; the tangy smell of herbs came to his nose. He was in the healers den; Pebblefur was mixing some a batch of herbs. The amber eyes didn't leave his work, but the hair on the back of his neck stood rigid, the healer was very angry with him.

"Good, you're awake." He meowed in a flat tone. Shrewkit charged in, his fur bristling, eyes afire with heated anger.

"I told you, you shouldn't have gone into the forest!" he hissed fiercely.

Owlkit stared at him, slightly stunned by the open rage his brother was showing.

"What happened that was so bad?" Owlkit asked, keeping his voice even.

Shrewkit slowed his breathing, and pointed to a nest next to him with his muzzle. There lying was a small animal with black and white fur. He realized in a jolt. _Pinekit!_ Even though his body ached he ran to the side of his sister. He shoved his nose into her fur; her breathing was weak and shallow. Her pelt was red from blood; she had bite marks all over her body.

"She jumped from the tree after the owl, swooped you away…" Shrewkit paused and took a deep breath. "We both thought you where dead." He whispered. His eyes where clouded with grief and anger, it was a very glassy look. Not giving to much emotion, Owlkit was slightly suspicious but left it at that.

"I saw it…"

Owlkit looked down on his sister. He couldn't believe he had forgotten what had happened to her. _This was my entire fault; I'm a sorry excuse for a clan cat. _He thought to himself. Pebblefur nudged him back into his nest, he went without complaining. Icy claws pricked his heart as grief flooded over him. He drifted into uneasy sleep, flowed with terror stricken nightmares.

Owlkit was walking in a dark forest, but it smelled like home. But every aspect of it brought shivers down his spine. His heart pounded fast, as he felt like the trees where watching him. Wicked shadows followed him, tree cackled when they rubbed together. Owlkit saw his sister. She was unscratched; no wounds she just sat there, gazing down a silver path, glittering with no moon. Owlkit ran up to her, he happily licked her cheek

"Pinekit, you're ok!"

She completely ignored him.

"Pinekit are you listening?"

She stared at the winding path. Owlkit nudged her, frantically.

Pinekit turned to him, "Sorry, but I want to now where that path leads."

Owlkit focused on the winding path in front of them, the path was glittered with stars. Then it came to him. Silverclan, clan of the spirits. "You shouldn't go down that path; it's probably filled with wolves."

"No it's not I can't smell any."

A shining cat came out of the path; his pelt was glittered with Silver, his bright golden fur glowed. This shining cat was Lionfire, Owlkit's and Pinekit's father. He had died only a moon ago in a battle.

"Father," Pinekit walked forward, eyes glistening with tears, "does that mean I'm dead?" Her voice seemed so small in the vast forest.

The question haunted Owlkit but he wouldn't let it happen.

"Wait, Owlkit's here. Does that mean he's dead too." She looked worried.

"No one in the territories should die but it happens." Meowed Lionfire, solemnly.

Owlkit was outraged, "Pinekit lets head back to camp, and we can avoid this whole thing."

"We can't fight death, Owlkit." Mewed Pinekit.

Lionfire nodded sadly, eyes fogged with grief.

Owlkit lowered his head sadly, "But I don't want you to die." He whispered. "You shouldn't die, it was my fault."

Lionfire stood there, his expression gave away nothing, and emotionless eyes looked at his young son.

"Lionfire please," he pleaded, "let her live, if any cat here should it would be me, I made her come to the forest." This was a lie, but it all didn't matter.

Lionfire looked at his kit, he nodded. "Pinekit go with you're brother, the time for you're death is not now" He turned and ran back up the path and into the stars.

Owlkit nearly doubled over with tears of joy, he was surprised how sudden it had all happened. The only thing that matter was his sister would live! He defeated death and its cold grip. He saw Pinekit smiling too. That in its self made him smile even more.

Owlkit woke with a jolt; he forced his body to get up. Pinekit's breathing was deep and steady. Had he saved a life, he must of. A small smile crept onto his face; it pleased him to help her. The sky was a dark crimson, it was only sunrise. Owlkit returned into the nest, he quickly entered into a sound sleep with a smile painted on his face.

Owlkit raised his head slowly as sun breached the cave. He sat up and gazed at his surroundings. Pinekit was grooming herself; she gave him a look of thanks, in her amber eyes, and continued grooming.

Smiling happily, he yawned and stretched himself; the sun was nearly in the sky. The dewy scents of the forest where around him. A thick fog was layered over the slow moving camp. Returning into the Healers' cave, he realized that there were more cats than just Pinekit and himself.

More cats were loosely curled in mossy nests smelling of a faint Lilac, and lavender. The scent soothed their minds of the pain they felt. Lizardfur, had cobwebs thoroughly all around his neck, and down his shoulder. A groan came from his slightly opened mouth.

Owlkit winced at the sharp tangy scent of blood; it wrinkled his nose with distaste. But it made his ears pound, as blood rushed to them. It reminded him of the excitement of fighting. The wild savage side of him was aroused by the smell of blood and urged him to fight. But shaking his head he returned to the pleasant aromas of the forest.

The grey fog had diminished, but a feeling of fear haunted the corners of the camp. Not many were out basking in the feeble sunlight, where there was less fog. Every cat out seemed very gloomy and slow.

Not even the apprentices were out playing in the thick fog, it was all very depressing. Then he saw Shrewkit in the middle of camp, just sitting there. Maplestar was coming over to him, he chuckled out loud, and it hurt his side to do so. He had to stop to halt the pain in his side; glancing down towards it he saw that he had cobwebs over the wounds.

Shrugging to himself, he thought of current events. Then it struck him! Why was Shrewkit out there? He wouldn't care if either Pinekit or he died. The wimp wasn't that mouse-brained to risk his hide for them. Fixing his gaze on Shrewkit for a moment, he saw no guilt or worries in his face.

Only anger.

Owlkit had a thought that finding his siblings wasn't what he had intended to do. No kindness rested in his dark heart, only hate. The young cat sighed; he was going to be in trouble.


	5. Chapter 3: Cold Ambition

Serpentclan

Chapter 3

Shrewkit sat in the middle of camp, waiting for his punishment. He was shedding no emotion in the matter; it only delayed his plan further. Nothing his siblings did mattered to him. They were bystanders, of no meaning to him. But now he would have to wait longer, his claws clawed the earth's belly, his temper rising. Cooling himself off, his face returned to a placid temperament.

Shrewkit had never felt welcome or very happy here. He wanted to start over. But not here, elsewhere, he would be known then, he would release his abilities. With a flick of his gaze, he saw his old leader silently coming towards him. Lowering his gaze he took on the face of a guilty young kit waiting for punishment. Giving Maplestar a reluctant dip of the head for respect, he shuffled his paws.

Maplestar gave him a stern look; his grey eye seemed to be burning into his fur. They seemed to look straight through his empty lies, which he was giving. The leader narrowed his eyes to a glare.

"I'm sorry, sir." Shrewkit whimpered his head low; he tried to keep his voice steady, lest it crack to reveal his lies.

"You could've been killed," he growled, it was more menacing then Shrewkit had thought.

Shrewkit flinched, and hung his head in shame "I was only worrying about the well fare of my siblings." He hated saying it; it took all his might to put the health of his Brother and sister into his mind.

"The wiser thing was to find a warrior to go instead, not risking yourself."

Maplestar's voice was harsh, with authority in it. It took every inch of nerve not to dig his claws into the flesh of his lame leader. To feel blood course down his thick pelt. The blood of his leader, it excited him. But he must become an apprentice first. In his mind he gave a silent oath to kill that troublesome leader. It would end the threat.

"Um sir, will we still become apprentices," he asked in a timid voice.

Maplestar stared at him for a moment, grey eyes searching his face for insight. "Yes, but you must behave yourself for a quarter moon."

Shrewkit nodded, _all the better... _But he was being set back an entire quarter moon. He would face Owlkit and punish him for slowing his plans. By the time he becomes an apprentice, he will be ready, ready to spill the blood of others.


	6. Chapter 4: Evil and Fuzzy

Serpentclan

Chapter 4

Owlkit yawned as he uncurled from his bed, his body was a dull ache but he felt better. He scented the air, his mother Sandtail had been here. He slowly got up and stretched. His relaxing was short lived; he noticed Shrewkit was sitting at the entrance. With a glare he rose to his paws.

Shrewkit turned his head, baring his sharp teeth; it stunned him for a moment "Owlkit," he spat out his brothers name, "We have to wait another quarter moon before becoming apprentices."

Owlkit narrowed his eyes, "Maybe you don't remember but I sort of saved you." Owlkit growled. "But wait, your mind wouldn't be able to remember anything that long!"

Shrewkit ignored the comment. "Only because you didn't tell us about the wolves' earlier." he hissed back.

"It would've been a good plan if you actually knew how to climb."

Shrewkit temper was rising and Owlkit could feel it, Owlkit unsheathed his claws but realized that this wasn't going to solve anything, but it was too late.

Shrewkit pounced onto him, with his claws unsheathed. It surprised him greatly at the muscle mass he felt under his paws. It never occurred to him that his brother was this strong. Owlkit growled fiercely, and dug his claws into Shrewkit's fur, and tossed him off. Owlkit hissed at him, and whacked his sharply on the head and ran up a small tree not wanting to shed blood on a simple matter.

The sound of a fight awakened Pinekit; she jumped up to see her brother Shrewkit trying to get up a tree. She looked up the tree, and there was Owlkit on a high branch. It left her eyes wide, and shocked.

"Shrewkit stop it, bloodshed won't solve it," Owlkit growledPinekit ran over to Shrewkit and tried to talk some sense into him.

"Shrewkit this won't help, he's you're brother."

"It doesn't matter; he's worked me to my last nerve."

Owlkit's mind was racing, _He hates me that much? Oh no a warrior is coming, he can't be so stupid that he fights in plain view. Hmmm I think that's why he doesn't like me. _He thought to himself.

Shrewkit had seen the warrior also and had stopped pursuing his brother, but started grooming his pelt. Face looking once again innocent and calm; he glanced up at the warrior.

Owlkit climbed down knowing that Shrewkit wouldn't attack him. He dipped his head to Ravenwing. The inky black tom stopped and gazed at them.

"Are we getting along here?" Ravenwing asked, looking at the three kits.

The three litter mates all nodded there heads.

"Good, let's hope you do. We don't want you three to wait to long to become apprentices." He finished and walked into the healers den. Probably for a belly ache or some simple matter. What ever it was it didn't matter to any of them.

As soon as Ravenwing was out of ear shot Owlkit spoke "Why did you attack me Shrewkit?"

Shrewkit ignored him "I'm going back to the nursery," he got up and walked off.

Pinekit look worried and sad, "What's gotten into Shrewkit these days, he's changed a lot."

"Yeah, he's turned from Fuzzy and evil, to evil and fuzzy," Owlkit licked the small scratches Shrewkit gave him. "I don't think he likes me, and he's always been a fox-hearted bossy paws."

Pinekit shot him a glare. "I don't think he does either."

"You're not supposed to agree to that! But I'm not stopping you." he meowed, with a humorless smirk. Owlkit got up and walked over to his nest, "I don't think I'll be happy to share a den with him. Shrewkit's hot head will make it to warm to sleep in there."

Pinekit gave him a severe look. "This is why he doesn't like you."

Owlkit rolled his eyes and walked over to the nursery, his mother Sandtail was out. He drank in the familiar smells; Foxpelt was sleeping soundly with her two kits. Shrewkit had obviously lied again about visiting the nursery. It was nothing Owlkit would've worried about in the past, but the grey tom had already lied to many times. It would not go unnoticed again. A silent breeze ruffled is soft fur; he looked for the nursery for the source. A small hole let a beam of light in. Making a face he thought that he should probably fix it, since no one else would have the time.

Owlkit took some of the bedding and nosed it firmly into the small hole. It didn't take much time, but the warmth of doing something right glowed in him. He beamed at his accomplishment. Quickly he realized he was being watched, and spun around to face Maplestar.

Maplestar looked at him with his grey eyes. "You must be very bored to help bind the wall, without being ordered." A glint of amusement glinted in his eyes.

Owlkit smiled, but didn't think it very funny.

"I feel that you have no need to wait the rest of this moon, you and your siblings deserve to become apprentices." He announced.

Owlkit nodded his head, excitement raised in his chest.

"Good! We will hold the ceremony tomorrow at Sunset," He meowed.

Owlkit gave a small purr and nodded to his leader but he couldn't help himself, "But that's a whole day to wait!" he whined.

Maplestar looked at him. "All apprentices must be patient young one"

At that the wise leader walked away to the Foodpile at the middle of camp.

Owlkit was burning with excitement inside. He would finally be an apprentice! He imagined himself dashing through the endless forest on a patrol, or on a mission. The cool breezes flowing through his fur, and the smells of the open land. Even the rage of battle and the adrenalin. Being an apprentice was going to be fun!

But more important matters were pressing down on him, where did his brother go in his absence? Where could he go unnoticed by everyone, it made the fur in his shoulders raise.


	7. Chapter 5: Secrets

Chapter 5: Secrets

It was Owlkit's second times sneaking away from camp, but now he had a solid reason. His brother absences had already become to get longer. It drove on the little kit, he felt himself being watched more then once. He always looked over his shoulder to find no one. Following the strong scent of Shrewkit he quickly found himself veering ever so close to Darkclan's Border.

This worried him, Darkclan and Shrewkit would never be a good thing, but something inside warned him to be very cautious as he found himself looking down into a small ravine. There was a stream at the bottom of the ravine, it gurgled as he looked down on it. With water sliding smoothing over jutting rocks, gently putting each foot down Owlkit started down the ravine. Its muddy surface made it harder to keep his feet in place.

When reaching the bottom, he crouched low to the ground. He paused to find Shrewkit's trail again. When he came upon it, another scent was mixed it. The stench wrinkled his nose as he followed it, it would becoming soundly more fresh and strong.

Owlkit stopped and narrowed his eyes to see up ahead, a small grey cat was sitting high up on a mossy rock. Probably Shrewkit, but below was a rough looking Dark grey tomcat with fierce yellow eyes. He sat staring at Shrewkit; it looked like a game, Shrewkit playing the leader, and the grey cat playing a loyal warrior. But this did not look like a fun kit game; the grey tom was serious looking.

Owlkit lowered himself, a crusty layer of mud all around his fur. It blended with the muddy banks, stalking closer took precious time. The two grey cats didn't move they just stared at each other. It gave Owlkit to them to get closer to them.

He finally got close enough to here the few words they exchanged.

"Rockpelt, I will be an apprentice soon, the time is drawing nearer." Shrewkit meowed.

"It is, Bogstar will be pleased to have such a cat join his clan, and we are pleased that you chose us over the other clans."

Owlkit almost laughed out loud, Shrewkit being a great cat, it seemed impossible, but the look on the scarred toms face worried him that it was all true.

Shrewkit nodded, "I need a home of more brutal, battle ready warriors, unlike Serpentclan."

A smirk came to Rockpelt's face. "We are always ready."

Owlkit wanted to dig his claws into the face of that treasonous kit. He was thinking of joining the enemy, all of this angered Owlkit. Now the evil, clever self 

was revealing it's self in Shrewkit. But now, Owlkit would have to be smarter, and rule him more closely.

Even if he didn't want to be seen, he growled under his breath. He cursed both Shrewkit and Rockpelt, and hoped them entry into the Dark Forest. He waited for either of them to speak.

"I must leave, lest my clan find me missing." Shrewkit meowed.

Rockpelt dipped his head, "I shall be here in two sunsets to grant you safe entry to Darkclan territory after you become an Apprentice!"

Shrewkit merely flicked his tail in response, and leaped off the rock. Owlkit eagerly followed. He hoped to swiftly punish Shrewkit for his wrong doings. Picking up speed he shadowed his smaller brother. Shrewkit occasionally stopped to check around. But never saw Owlkit coming closer, preparing to strike.

He moved like a phantom in the shadows. With swift movements he leaped on Shrewkit's back, and clawed him willingly. But not once did he let Shrewkit even glance at his face or dark ginger fur. To get his anger out on the traitor felt good to him. Using his greater size he gripped his little brothers' scruff and tossed him violently against a tree.

The move stunned him for a moment, but it was long enough for Owlkit to swiftly disappear into the shadows. Grinning to himself to started grooming himself very finely, not one scent of the forest could be on him as he returned. Finding himself pleasantly devoid of any forest smells, he clawed his way back through the barrier.

It was a relief to be back in safe ground, he wondered if Shrewkit had returned yet. Carefully he came out of hiding in his own camp. Everything seemed to be in perfect order. But from where he was he could smell fresh blood. Coming closer to the front of camp he saw Shrewkit coming into camp in plain sight.

His wounds were oozing slowly, but it didn't stop him. Some gasped, others just stared. But he kept walking towards Owlkit. Eyes set straight, his amber eyes were ablaze with cold fury.

When he came close enough he whispered into his ear.

"Your blood will be the first to stain my claws, dog-breath. And I will litter your entrails from here to the great lake, and you'll wish you were never kitted." He whispered the threat into his ear, so no one else could here.

Owlkit's dark green eyes widened with disbelief, but he knew it was true. He had just signed his death note, but he wouldn't go without a fight. The sinister grey Cat went into the healers den, and seemed to tell Pinekit the same threat, Pinekit scurried out unharmed. She went over to Owlkit's side.

Owlkit gently licked her to reassure, he lowered himself.

"Don't worry Pinekit, I always knew he was evil, but just wait, we will be rid of him in two sunsets."

Pinekit looked into his eyes, looking perplexed, but she trusted him so she let it be. Owlkit worried for her, he towered over her protectively, and he would never trust that cat again.


	8. Chapter 6: Wolf

Chapter 6: Wolf

The day went by quickly, Pinekit and Owlkit talked energetically as they finished their prey. Even with the threat of Shrewkit the camp buzzed with excitement. The sun was beginning to set into the horizon; this made them even more excited. The only one who didn't look excited was the always moody, Shrewkit. He sat away from his siblings, even though he didn't show it he had a plan to leave this clan. Owlkit knew all to well he was putting on a fake face.

An eerie mood set the littermates, Pinekit was keeping well away from Shrewkit, and worried she might disrupt him in some way. Even with the shock of her brother having an evil, cruel side to him the camp went on with life unknowingly.

When the suns light bled into the sky was when Maplestar leaped onto Tall Boulder and yowled to his clan, he stood strong and bold atop the rock, which was worn away from generations of other leaders. His grey eyes had a warm shimmer in them.

"Every cat old enough to catch their own prey gathers around Tall Boulder for a clan meeting!" He yowled.

The cats of Serpentclan crept out of their dens like a small stream. Some elders were grumbling about being wakened. All the warriors were eager to learn the names of the mentors for the young kits.

Owlkit, Pinekit, and Shrewkit sat at the base of Tall Boulder, their fur prickled with excitement. Even Shrewkit put on a mask of excitement, but for different reasons then the rest of them.

Sandtail was licking all their pelts making them shine; her soft green eyes were glowing with pride. Her rumbling purr proved his theory.

"Lionfire would be so proud of you; he's probably watching you from Silverclan right now." Sandtail meowed, her voice full of pride.

Owlkit kept his head high; he had a proud spirit, eyes gleaming with victory. This was his first victory, in the long run. With a wide grin he looked over to Maplestar.

Maplestar started, "I know we have had hard times, with the other clans. Constant battles, but apprentice's show us are future is bright!" Maplestar yowled.

Cats yowled their agreement, their loud calls jubilant and gleeful, as if all the battles and betrayal had vanished into thin air.

He waited for it to die down, "Three kits have reached the age of six moons and behaved themselves!" Maplestar paused.

Owlkit shuffled his paws in a guilty way, but it didn't last long.

"But know they are ready to be apprentices! Pinekit and Lizardfur please step forward!"

The warrior and kit came toward their leader; Pinekit's excitement was easily seen.

"Pinekit in tell the moment you finish your training you shall be known as Pinepaw! Lizardfur will mentor you. Lizardfur you have shown wisdom and courage I hope you pass all these skills into this apprentice!"

Pinepaw touched noses with the wise grey warrior and sank into the crowd of her clan mates.

"Shrewkit and Orangefur please step forward!"

They came close to their leader, Shrewkit didn't show any emotion.

"Shrewkit until the moment you finish your training you shall be known as Shrewpaw! Orangefur even though young, you have shown kindness and wiliness to improve your clan!"

Shrewpaw touched noses with Orangefur but he wasn't happy about it. And he quickly drew away with the other cats.

"Finally, Owlkit, please come forward!"

Owlkit was confused why no other cat came forward, but it didn't take long for him to figure it out.

"Owlkit in tell the moment you finish your training you will be known as Owlpaw! I will mentor you myself!"

Mutters of excitement burst into the silent clearing.

Maplestar silenced them "I have always tried to be the best for my clan, and I will try to pass all I know into this apprentice!" Maplestar announced.

The two cats touched noses. He purred and dipped his head in respect at the leader. The full moon was the next day, he would be going. Even if he had to clean every elder of their ticks, but he suddenly raised his nose and with a flick of his ears he heard rapid, panicked Paw steps.

Owlpaw gazed over at the tunnel entrance, everyone else followed as if ordered to. A blurry shape was coming closer, at a break neck speed.

Skunkstripe ran in tripping over his own tail, panting. His eyes were wide with silent shock and fear. He looked as if he had seen his entire family burned alive. But Icepelt was at his side, trying to comfort him.

"It's the biggest wolf I ever saw! It's Raggedstar of the ancient age, he wants Owlkit!" He exclaimed.

"Actually it's Owl-" But he was cut off.

"No time for corrections now Owlpaw," Maplestar mewed sharply.

Maplestar's tone worried Owlpaw, it seemed very worried and urgent, and something he didn't hear often from Maplestar.

The queens glanced around with worried expressions. Foxpelt picked up an overexcited Lizardkit in her jaws, and circled her tail around the timid little Cricketkit, her eyes wide with fear.

"Where is Raggedstar?" demanded Maplestar with not a speck of patience.

"He's over at the Owl-tree, Maplestar." He stuttered.

"Good, Owlpaw go there, Raggedstar will tell you why."

Owlpaw gave him a confused worried look and nodded. He ran off and thought of the stories of Raggedstar the Rouge. But it always fascinated him, the huge dangerous rouge wolf, bent on killing all cat kind. That wolf alone had started the wars against both cat and wolf. Endless feuds and disagreements had come from one single wolf.

Now as he rushed toward this tyrant, he felt a sudden blast of fear come over him. How did this old, dead wolf know his name? It was all very different for Owlpaw; never had he even encountered a wolf, now he was being ordered to one.

Trees flashed before him, he had always wished to run through the forest as an apprentice. But not under such conditions, his paws might be carrying him to his own demise.


	9. Chapter 7: The Owl's Curse

Chapter 7: The Owl's Curse

The wind whipped his face as he dashed soundlessly through the forest. He dug his claws into the cold ground to keep up his speed, and then an overwhelming smell of wolves engulfed him. The young apprentice wrinkled his nose at the stench, but he kept running, until he came to a clearing where the moon didn't shine, Owlpaw looked in the direction of the sky; all he cold see was darkness.

He tail lashed in confusion and fur, when he heard a cruel, husky laugh. He widened his eyes, and tired to find the source, the fur on his back stood on end as the scent of wolf became stronger and stronger. Owlpaw looked into the shadows, many pairs of glowing yellow eyes appeared, but in front of all the others, a huge Wolf came out, his pelt blending in with the darkness.

The wolf had a long pelt of thick black fur that gleamed without moonlight, and his bright yellow eyes shined with cruelty and malice. His lips drew back, showing his long yellow fangs that stood out sharply from the deep black fur. His big head swung around to the other wolves that had gathered around him. He snarled orders at them, and he again turned towards Owlpaw, yellow eyes gleaming.

The followers didn't need to be asked twice as they hurriedly fled into the darkness, they weren't heading to Silverpack, a place where most wolf souls went, they vanished into the place where no light reached, the Dark forest.

As they disappeared from Owlpaws sight, the large black wolf continued watching him, as he didn't notice that the others were gone. His vile yellow eyes were studying Owlpaw's face for a long time. Finally the rough looking wolf broke into a grin. His long wicked looking teeth weren't bared aggressively, but looks could cause a cat his life. Owlpaw put on his bravest face; even staring at this rouge he felt great danger. Then the wolf began howling with laughter.

"Trying to be brave little kit? Well it's not working! I'm Raggedstar, runt!"

Owlpaw looked absolutely bewildered, he opened his mouth to defend himself but Raggedstar continued.

Raggedstar laughed a dry, loud laugh. "Can't get your little words out? Not as brave as you think!"

Owlpaw summoned every ounce of courage he could and snarled, "Why do you want me here?"

Raggedstar grinned showing his teeth, he leaned close to Owlpaw. His vile breath brushed against the apprentice's face, smelling of death and rotting meat. His eyes were dark and taunting. "Well, I wouldn't go demanding reasons from the wolf that snap your neck."

Owlpaw stood stone still, worried Raggedstar would prove his point, and he averted his dark green eyes to the forest floor, his tail twitching nervously.

Raggedstar snorted, and trotted carelessly to the other side of the clearing and sat. "I suppose you met a big owl, if he did his job right! Maybe left his mark of an owl?"

Owlpaw breathed in deeply, with his eyes still on the ground, he responded, trying to grab his courage before fear overwhelmed him, "Yes, his name was dusk." He looked across the clearing to glance at the wolf but he wasn't there. His jaw dropped and he looked around wildly, and he found himself looking straight into the eyes of the wolf. He nearly jumped at the sight.

"Surprised you, didn't I?" He whispered.

Owlpaw slowly took a single step back, his eyes glazed with fear.

Raggedstar lifted his front up and pushed him back, and began circling him, chuckling in his deep voice, "I see you met Dusk. Well I didn't come here just to chat with a stupid, headstrong apprentice!" He growled, "I came here for different reasons!"

The big wolf prodded him with his large nearly, knocking him over. Owlpaw winced, but hid it. The prod was powerful and nearly knocked the wind from his lungs.

Raggedstar narrowed eyes and with amazing speed for one so large and he tackled Owlpaw, completely without warning. He was very swift, and Owlpaw felt the ground vanish from under his paws, and felt Raggedstar's hot breath on his cheek.

Before he knew it he was on his side, and struggled under the grip of Raggedstar the Rouge. With all his young energy, and thrashed under the big paws. Owlpaw snarled and fought until his limbs fell weaker and weaker. He cried out for help one more time, then finally his escape plan was only a feeble struggle.

"Hold still you flea-brain! I have a job to finish. " Raggedstar growled with no expression of laughter.

He pressed his paw firmly onto the feather shaped spot, which Dusk had given him. First, a warm sensation covered him, and Raggedstar released him. It was relaxing warmth, like being back in the nursery curled up against Pinepaw. Owlpaw relaxed his tense body, but just as he did a bolt of pain struck him square in the chest. He cried out in shock and pain, as his entire body writhed in agony, Raggedstar just stood there, his eyes guarded. Finally the pain subsided, and he was reduced to heavy panting.

He didn't feel right, his vision keener then it had ever been. Owlpaw looked over to Raggedstar. He was laughing, louder then he had the entire time since he had come here. Shaking his foggy head to clear his mind, he narrowed his eyes. It 

felt strange. The cat looked at his front paws, there were no front paws. Moving what he thought to be his front legs it felt like feathers rubbing against him.

Panic was rising in his chest, turning his vision to his sides. His front legs were wings! He looked at his hind legs. He looked down at want was supposed to be his back paws, but they weren't. They were sharp, curved black talons built to kill mice.

He could still hear the booming laughter from Raggedstar, as he panicked.

Owlpaw had talons, a beak, wings, and feathers! What had happened? The young apprentice wasn't a cat anymore, he was a Owl!


	10. Chapter 8: A change

**Authors Note: I have official finished this story, but it'll take awhile to upload it all!**

Chapter 8: A change

Owlpaw yowled in panic, but it came out as a shrill cry, from his owl body. He hobbled toward Raggedstar, thinking he was the cause for all of this. But in his rage he had no balance and fell onto his broad face. His beak clicked in frustration. All he knew was that he was an owl and there was nothing to change that for now. He probably should just test out his wings. He flapped his mighty wings, will limited success. It just seemed too awkward to be only on two legs. Owlpaw felt like a mangy two-leg.

A big owl swooped in, and landed himself on Raggedstar's back. Dusk, the big brawny owl gazed at Owlpaw with big yellow eyes, harboring no emotion what so ever. Boiling anger brimmed from Owlpaw's odd green eyes; he wanted nothing more than to spill blood to raise a blood rage. He growled, but it sounded like a low rumble in the owls' throat.

Getting to his feet, his feathers ruffled in anger. Raggedstar seemed unfazed by the owl, actually he seemed quite amused. But Dusk seemed very intrigued. The old owl hopped from the black wolves back, and hobbled toward Owlpaw.

Owlpaw waited for his chance to sink his black talons into flesh. The urge was too much. Dusk finally came into range. He launched himself at the older owl, talons extended. To his great surprise, Dusk swiftly moved to the side. Tumbling forward, Owlpaw again ruffled his feathers and clicked his beak in dislike.

Dusk shook his horned head, "Calm down." He hooted in Owl language.

Raggedstar frowned, "He acts like another Wolfhowl." He said mostly to himself, "You might've made another mistake this time."

Dusk shot him a glare. "I doubt that Raggedstar," he looked over at Owlpaw. "Get up." He ordered in a serious tone.

Owlpaw only looked a bit surprised as he got to his feet. He looked at Dusk with such a piercing gaze it could've beaten out an angered foxes. Finally he forced words from his beak. "Why am an owl!?" He rumbled his hoot was raspy.

Dusk looked at him a long time, "For ages ago, we learned that a one that is pure to their family line, that's what you are." His eyes gave him an ageless look, "And one with a terrible temper and tongue."

Owlpaw looked confused, and grumbled, "Um, sure, let's go with that." He glanced at Dusk his eyes angry, as if the old owl had said nothing at, "Return me to a cat, and you might live until the moon rises into the sky."

Dusk understood, the full meaning of his threat, the apprentices' sinister eyes never left the large owl for a moment. Blazing with confusion and fury, his only notion was to fight and kill.

Swooping toward him, Dusk put a pinion feather of the middle of Owlpaw's forehand; he could feel rage surging through him. "Owlpaw, to return to your cat form you must image yourself in your mind"

Owlpaw looked at him as if there was more to it, and then closed his eyes. He controlled his anger, and denied himself the pleasure of killing the owl. He imagined him, a powerful looking young apprentice with dark green eyes. Then when he opened he is eyes, he could feel the ground again.

The apprentice nearly leaped in joy, nearly. Owlpaw remembered Dusk still standing there, his feathers unruffled, eyes calm. Feeling that no threat would disturb him he looked at him with his owl like glare, but said nothing. With gritted teeth he finally asked, "Why did you turn me into an owl?"

Dusk glanced at Raggedstar, he was on his back mindlessly biting his nails, to clean them, and Owlpaw didn't see the point. He was dead, and he didn't seem to run miles anymore. The apprentice just snorted.

The owl stretched his wings and glided into a pine tree, soundlessly. He looked at Owlpaw with round yellow eyes, "I think you have a right to know the truth. We have already explained some, but there is more."

Owlpaw watched quietly, his whiskers twitching with interest.

"There once was a Powerful young tom, which was your kin, Owlpaw. At first he was only ambitious and headstrong, with terrible plans of his own that were just dreams. But he was swayed to continue his plans, when he was summoned by Raggedstar, and was given the ability to phase into a wolf even bigger then Raggedstar! He killed more that's then you could imagine, families were erased from history, and great cats died. He caused all of his kin to have a cursed life, in return for killing so many."

Owlpaw stared at him, his face open shock. No one had told him of his vicious ancestor. They were all hiding the shame from him, now he was hearing it from a talking owl.

Raggedstar seemed to enjoy Dusk's little story, and happily paid attention.

Dusk's stare burned right through his kitten fur, "No one in Silverclan thought Wolfhowl would do such wrong deeds, not even Raggedstar, and as a result, Wolfhowl killed him, and Wolfhowl began thinking his family tree was better than anyone else's, and never touched his own family, unless challenged "

Owlpaw suddenly felt his face heating with inner shame, Wolfhowl; his kin had murdered innocent lives. His ears laid back, eyes looking to the ground.

The owls' eyes darkened, "But he was tormented to the brink of insanity, by prophecies. His last one involved one like you, and now the time has come to right the deeds of your ancestor."

Owlpaw looked at him, and to Raggedstar. They both looked at his with grave dim eyes that told him they were completely serious.

"You expect me to right the wrong he deeds of one's worse than my brother?" It was all coming down on his shoulder like a sycamore trunk "How am I to do that?"

Dusk shook his head, "If we knew we would tell you, return here tomorrow at sunset, I will expect you here!"

"But tomorrow is the gathering!" He objected.

Dusk glanced at him, "Fine, three sunsets from today. I will be waiting."

Owlpaw nodded a smirk on his face.

The two animals stared at him for a moment; he wondered if that was regret in their eyes and they disappeared.

His dark green gaze grew wide with shock, when they both just vanished, and there scent was gone. It surprised him enough to jump back a few paces. The fine mist around him slowly evaporated into the endless forest. Checking his place, the trees hugged him close. Glancing over into the forest clearing, he made show no wolf shadowed him while he returned home.

The apprentice ventured into the darkness, dawns first light peaked over the tops of the trees. His green eyes scanned every shadow with apprehension, while his paws carried him home. The young apprentice lifted his head and scented the air. All the prey seemed to be out the moment he didn't want to hunt; it mocked him as he refused to hunt.

His battered body felt sore from when Raggedstar had tackled him, and he didn't want either the wolf or the owl to see how hungry he was, he wasn't even sure if they watched him still.

When he felt it safe he immediately crouched down and stalked the closest scent, mouse. His paws were as light as a feather as he glided across the forest floor. Dawns dim lights welcomed the new day, dew sparkled on the patches of grass that still shone through the leaf litter. A leaf twitched, a small furry head appeared. Owlpaw didn't waste any time, he pounced onto the helpless mouse. It died instantly, he wanted to eat it terribly but the warrior code prohibited him to eat it: The clan must me fed first.

A growl rose in his throat, he wasn't going to let a silly bit of the warrior code stop him. Owlpaw devoured the mouse ravenously.

With his energy refreshed, Owlpaw, started to return back to camp slowly. His mind replayed what had just happened.

The soft light filtered through the shrinking tree tops, everything was peaceful in Owlpaw's endless home.

Silence fell over the forest.

The scuttle of nearby prey was all around even though the winter moons were approaching. Branches swayed in the calm breeze, Owlpaw fluffed up his fur. The young apprentice gazed at his home, such beauty for such a dangerous place. Wolves could be lurking in the shadows, the vicious clans always a threat for Serpentclan.

Darkclan with their distrust of everyone in the forest, with their leader Bogstar, Mistclan and their slyness to take territory from any clan it could get it from, even with the kind leader, Silverstar. The most loyal clan he knew was Moonclan, only stories told of their kindness they had in the olden days when war was not upon them, now they were their largest threat, with their cunning leader, Windstar.

Owlpaw started at a trot to the camp; slowly the faint scents of cats came around him. Owlpaw crouched low near the entrance, the clan seemed alive with activity even though it was early. Two little kits played outside the nursery, little Cricketkit and Lizardkit.

Without a second thought Owlpaw jumped up and boldly walked into camp. Everything froze; even the senior warriors turned their heads to look. He felt many gazes scorch his fur, _Are they mad at me?_ Owlpaw Wondered.

Owlpaw was reminded of reality as Pinepaw ran toward him. Her eyes searched his face, they were wide and alarmed. Owlpaw touched noses with his stressed sister. Her eyes wandered to his torn fur, and battered body.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice quivering slightly.

"Nothing, well not anything out of the ordinary for me." Owlpaw responded his voice reflecting grim thoughts.

Pinepaw looked at him her tail lying limply in the sandy ground, "Owlpaw, Shrewpaw is gone."


	11. Chapter 9: Sleep!

**Authors note: Yeah, by now I hope you know Darkclan is not nice... And also, sometimes I make up cats randomly, so look up updates in the clans and stuff.**

Chapter 9: Sleep!

Owlpaw didn't seem surprised, but the very sudden leaving stunned him for a moment. But he quickly recovered. "Now he's Darkclans' problem." He growled.

Pinepaw leaned close to him, "But if he's as strong as they say, won't it be a bad thing?"

Owlpaw shrugged off his sisters' concern, he was sore. He at least had a full belly for the coming day. "As long as he stays away from me I'm happy." He meowed.

All he wanted to do was rest; his bones ached to the marrow. Just standing was more effort than he could expend. It would be easy for him to relieve himself of his worrisome sister, but with a flick of his gaze he found Maplestar trotting over to him. He sighed inwardly; a leader is hard to get rid of.

Pinepaw noticed the old leader, and quickly dispatched herself. Owlpaw wished she would've stayed so he wouldn't have to talk. Reluctantly he forced a small smile of greeting for his mentor.

Maplestar gave him a warm smile, his blue-grey eyes checking him over. After he finished his inspection he spoke. "You look like you've run from here to Silverclan. I'll let you take a nap till sun-high and I'll show you the borders." The leader mewed to him.

Owlpaw gave Maplestar a tired grin; he always knew what he wanted and what could be done. The young cat gave his leader another fleeting glance of thanks and began padding over toward the Apprentice's Den. It was the moment he always wished, but as soon as he saw the moss and feather made nests, he crashed down into one like a stone on water.

It was delicious to just lay down, his sore limbs relaxed and he fell into a peaceful slumber.

Owlpaw opened his wary eyes; he tried to shake off the haze of his peaceful sleep. Searching the quiet cave, he wondered why he was in the apprentice den. Then he remembered it all at once, he was an apprentice, chosen by Dusk and Raggedstar to become an owl and right wrong deeds.

He squinted against a defiant beam of light coming from the caves' entrance; he presumed it to be a little past sun high. With a grunt he lifted himself from the sandy bedding. Now that he was fully awake and alert, he could look at his den for carefully.

It was layered with thick cold sand; it worked its way between his toes as he walked. It was a hollowed out stone with various entrances and exits. Clumps of thick moss, covered with light feathers littered the ground. One other was in the cold den, Snakepaw, blending in almost exactly in the tan sand. Her relaxed breathing told him, she was deeply asleep.

After taking in everything he could, Owlpaw squeezed into the weak sunlight, angry clouds hovered above the camp. The dark grey colors showing their true intent. Rain was near.

The air was cold; he ruffled his thick soft fur to get better warmth. Owlpaw's tail still ached when it touched the ground but he tried to ignore its annoyance.

Maplestar sat not very far away, talking to Orangefur. The deputy's brilliant green eyes seemed to have shadow concern of some level. Owlpaw came closer with a smile, and dipped his head in respect to his leader and deputy.

Maplestar gave his a wistful smile, "I see you've had a good rest, ready to see the boundaries?"

Owlpaw nodded excitedly, it would be the first time he had ever gone out without the worry of punishment! Kneading the ground, he waited for Maplestar to lead him out of camp. Before Maplestar could take a single paw step closer to the entrance, a swift blur of grey leaped from the high ridge.

Owlpaw was positive the small cat would kill himself in the fall. But it proved wrong, as the vicious looking cat snapped himself in front of the leader. Without a second thought, Owlpaw was sprawled out across the ground, sad gritted in his teeth. His leader flung the smaller cat easily away from himself.

Now Owlpaw could really see the cat, small and swift. He looked like an assassin caked in wet mud. He could barely make out the amber slits for eyes under the mud. Glinting claws unsheathed the murderer launched himself again at Maplestar. Owlpaw noticed the cat did this all very quietly.

But Owlpaw knew he was trying to kill his leader. A bloodcurdling snarl came from his clenched teeth, and with paws extended he attacked the intruder. Owlpaw dug his fangs into his neck; warm blood welled from the wounds.

Not being able to hold it in any longer the tom cat screeched in agony and rage. The camp had been alerted by the foreign cry, and powerful warriors began to circle the small cat. With closer inspection, the cat was truly a dark brown tabby. It was not who Owlpaw had wished for. Growling, Owlpaw released his teeth from the tom's neck.

Blood oozed from the miner wound, the cat lifted his head and snarled at Owlpaw. He looked very familiar in some sense.

"You will die with your leader, kit!" He snarled viciously to Owlpaw.

Serpentclan warrior surrounded the cat, and Sparrowbeak came closer to the cat.

"Froglegs?" The warrior mewed, as some of the others swatted mud from his dirty pelt. Then Sparrowbeak sighed, "It's an assassin from Darkclan! They sent their own deputy!"

Maplestar scowled, and walked closer to Froglegs. He stood tall showing no weakness, he spoke to the intruder, "Tell Bogstar, Serpentclan is strong and you won't get rid of this leader that easily!" He growled.

Froglegs snarled, "Go to the Dark Forest you mangy flea-bag!"

Some of the younger warriors gasped, others were shocked by the cat's great disrespect. Lizardfur slashed his shoulder, it made the deputy stumble and it caused some blood to flow through the mud.

Orangefur head butted Froglegs to the ground, "Return to your fox-dunged clan! And bring with you the message from Maplestar!"

Froglegs sneered up at her and heaved himself up. "As you wish!" He laughed to himself, "Darkclan will prevail, for we now have a weapon of our own!"

Owlpaw didn't know what he had meant by this, but nearly everyone else had a horrified look on their faces. Pinepaw from the other side of the clearing had an equally confused look about her face.

Maplestar looked at Owlpaw again his worry vanishing in a twinkle, "So, let's go out to those borders then!"

Owlpaw nodded, and followed his mentor, he had questions but not until they were alone.


End file.
